Trap Guy, Trapped his Heart
by Fvvn
Summary: Jadi, beginilah kata kuncinya : Armin Arlelt, Jean Kirschtein, crossdressing dan sebuah Butler Cafe. probably sho-ai, JeanArmin.


Armin tidak suka dengan _lipstick_ tebal yang membuat bibirnya gatal, jadi ia meminta Eren dan Connie untuk mengganti pewarna bibir itu dengan _lipgloss_ saja. Ia juga tidak suka dengan rok berenda karena walaupun kakinya langsing, tetap saja ada kontur betis laki-laki yang tidak ingin membuat penyamarannya terdeteksi. Maka jadilah rok mini berenda itu diganti dengan _jeans_ yang melekuk indah pada kaki jenjangnya.

Tapi lain cerita saat Armin menginginkan wig hitam panjang—Connie dan Eren justru melarang keras karena mereka pikir pirang sebahu Armin cukup memenuhi standar dan rambut itu di jepit dengan hiasan pita merah cantik untuk menciptakan perbedaan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tahu siapa aku?"

Tsk.

Eren dan Connie hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka tahu atau tidak itu bukan masalah kan—"

"—Karena saat ini kau sedang menjalankan pelantikan, jadi bertahanlah selama setengah jam!"

Armin menjerit—

dengan iringan rebana dari klub musik yang sedang latihan di ruang sebelah.

Jadi, beginilah kronologisnya. Armin Arlelt, siswa SMA kelas satu—yang baru saja mengikuti klub berkebun sekolah, mendapatkan pelantikan aneh dan tidak biasa karena apa?

Berkat ide keren—atau goblok—kakak kelasnya, Armin yang malang kini harus berdandan ala perempuan dan mampir ke Butler Cafe untuk menjalani sebuah pelantikan yang semena-mena 'kusut'nya.

"Sip. semua beres. Kami akan mengantarmu kesana."

Ludah diteguk, keras.

Sekali lagi. _Crossdress_, lalu mampir ke butler cafe—

Apakah ada hal yang lebih _awkward_ daripada menjalani hal tersebut?

_No_?

.

.

.

.

.

**Trap Guy, Trapped his Heart**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T**

**Romance/Parody**

**Warning: Double OOC, AU ofkroz, bahasa seenaknya, standard applied-lah, Oneshot.**

.

.

.

.

.

Armin terbengong-bengong melihat dua pemuda _ikemen_ membukakan pintu untuknya. Penampilan mereka sangat sesuai ekspetasi—tuxedo hitam mengkilap, dasi yang tersemat rapi di leher, dan segala tetek bengek dandanan ala butler. Armin merinding drastis saat salah satu diantara mereka berinisiatif meraih tangannya, hendak mengantar Armin ke meja dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang milady. Kelihatannya anda lelah sekali. Bagaimana hari anda?"

Huh? Armin merasa bodoh ingin merespon pertanyaan itu bagaimana. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk pendek dan mengatakan 'baik-baik saja'.

Lalu pemuda yang tadi mengantarnya, memperkenalkan diri—

"Milady bisa memanggil saya dengan nama Irvin. Saya adalah head butler di cafe ini. Siapa butler yang ingin anda pesan?"

"Uh—p-pesan?"

"Ya, memesan butler. Untuk melayani anda selama setengah jam kedepan."

Kalau saja Armin tidak cukup polos untuk mengetahui bahwa kadang kalimat-kalimat yang seperti ini sering mengundang salah persepsi.

"Ah. Aku—"

iapun kalap. Bingung. Pesan siapa? Untuk melayani bagaimana? Dan kenapa harus ada sistem memilih begini?

Melihat wajah runyam Armin yang hampir sebelah duabelas dengan benang layangan, Irvin melemparkan senyuman _default_ dan menambah ketebalan iman sabarnya,

"Bagaimana tipe butler yang anda sukai?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu dilempar. Armin megalihkan pandangannya pada jendela,

"Tipe? Uh—" ia berpikir sebentar. Tak sadar matanya menatap pemandangan diluar jendela, tepat dimana Eren dan Connie—kedua kakak kelasnya—sedang asyik duduk di pinggir trotoar, menikmati es krim mereka.

Dan menatap kearahnya.

Dengan sepasang bola mata predator yang haus bahan gosipan.

Saat itu di pikiran Armin hanya terpaku pada satu pertanyaan : Apakah posisinya bisa terlihat dari luar?

Dan cengiran lebar dari bibir kedua orang itu kontan menyelesaikan perkaranya dengan kejam. Armin pias.

"Milady?"

Serta merta Irvin mendistraksi pikiran Armin dan membuatnya gelagapan.

"Ah eh, maaf. Tolong, butler yang mana saja."

Irvin bergumam mendengar permintaan yang terkesan sekenanya.

"Kelihatannya anda tidak punya tipe khusus ya, milady? Bagaimana kalau saya rekomendasikan Jean? Dia akan bertindak sesuai dengan sifat yang milady tunjukkan terhadapnya."

"Yasudah."

Pasrah saja, Armin mengiyakan tawaran Irvin, dan detik berikutnya datanglah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat keabuan dengan buku menu yang terjepit diantara ketiaknya. Ia membungkuk kecil sebelum meletakkan buku menu itu di meja dan membukakannya untuk Armin.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu. Apa pesanannya?"

Armin mengernyit sebentar mendapati wajah yang terlihat lebih dingin dan kaku daripada Irvin, membalas tatapannya. Irvin bilang butler yang satu ini memiliki sifat peniru—tapi ia bahkan baru saja melihat Armin sedetik yang lalu dan Jean sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa Armin itu dingin dan kaku? Yang benar saja.

"P-panekuk dan darjeeling tea."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Buku menu itu ditarik dari tempatnya, dan Jean pergi kemudian. Ah, Armin tidak datang kesini untuk makan dan menikmati suasana. ia hanya ingin memenuhi tugasnya dan pergi dari cafe ini secepat yang ia bisa.

lantas helaan napas pun tercipta kemudian. Kelihatannya orang-orang disini tidak ada yang menyinggung soal penampilannya—atau mungkin karena mereka pikir bahwa Armin adalah perempuan sungguhan?

Haha. Sungguh suatu hal yang bagus sekaligus ironis.

Walaupun didukung oleh fisik yang meyakinkan, tetap saja Armin merasa cemas. Cemas kalau ternyata akan ada pengunjung yang notabene-nya satu sekolah dengan Armin dan mengenali wajahnya.

_Dat would be a disaster, man._

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Panekuk hangat mampir dan sebuah cangkir keramik ditata dengan cantik di atas mejanya. Armin cukup terkagum dengan bagaimana elegannya Jean menuangkan likuid tehnya dari teko. Sebuah gestur yang menunjukkan kualitas dan seberapa pengalamannya butler-butler di cafe ini. Dan harus Armin akui bahwa butler yang hari ini melayaninya memiliki tampang yang berpotensi—

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya, milady."

Armin hanya mengangguk dan mulai memotong panekuknya. Jean berdiri dengan rapi di sampingnya. Menemani. Entah kenapa Armin jadi merasa risih dengan sosok totem Jean yang menjulang setia di sampingnya.

"_Ano_—kenapa kau berdiri seperti itu?"

"Apakah milady keberatan?"

"Aku tidak merasa nyaman—"Armin menghela napas, lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di depannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja?"

Butler di depannya diam saja. Tapi toh ia tetap mengambil kursi dan duduk bersebrangan. satu suapan kue masuk ke dalam mulut Armin setelahnya,

"Anda baik sekali—"

Dan Armin nyaris menyemburkan isi perutnya.

Oke, situasi ini membuatnya gusar. Yang tadi itu apa? pujian?

"Ah—terimakasih?" Armin hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan ragu. Plus senyum yang diusahakan timbul, supaya terlihat sopan.

Tapi Armin malah mendapatkan bomnya yang kedua,

"Selain baik, anda juga cantik."

"..."

Hei bung, tidak tahukah kau bahwa Armin mempunyai tonjolan dibawah pinggangnya?

"T-Terimakasih."

_Well_—semoga saja itu hanya komentar yang berbasis memuaskan pelanggan.

Dentingan pisau tercipta kemudian. Waktu berputar, lambat. Satu dua tiga menit terlewati tanpa suara. Rupanya Armin hanya ingin menghabiskan camilannya dengan khidmat. Jean sendiri tak terlihat ingin membuka obrolan mengingat ia adalah tipikal butler yag bertindak sesuai dengan sifat milady-nya. Maka jadilah Jean bisu seperti balok es, hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada Armin yang sibuk dengan sepiring panekuk.

Lalu pada satu _timing_ yang tepat, entah kenapa Armin menabrakkan iris kebiruannya yang segar pada manik madu Jean yang teduh. Jeda itu sangat lama—sementara sambil melakukan kontak mata, Armin mengunyah kuenya.

Yang madu berpaling lebih dahulu. Ia menatap bahu kanannya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Kenapa anda memerhatikan saya seperti itu?"

Armin berhenti mengunyah dan menelan kuenya sebelum mengangkat suara, "Bukannya kau yang lebih dahulu menatapku?"

"Ah, itu..." pandangan itu kembali dan menatapnya dengan serius, "Habisnya—anda nampak sangat anggun sekali saat sedang menyantap hidangan. Saya jadi tak bisa menahan diri, mohon maaf."

Armin _jawsdrop_ sekaligus merinding karena mulai merasa bingung dengan sifat orang di depannya yang entah bertindak sesuai skrip atau alamiah dari dasar sanubari.

"_Ano_, namamu Jean kan?"

"Ah, ya."

"Bisa tolong perlakukan aku dengan normal?" Armin menggaruk pipinya, keki.

"Dengan normal? Maksud anda?"

"Seperti teman biasa. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama atau berbicara santai."

Pemuda di depan Armin memerhatikannya dengan mimik setengah takjub sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Hm, baiklah—" ia bertopang dagu, dan tersenyum pendek, "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Armi—n."

sontak saja Armin terdiam. Seperti habis menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

_Anjrit! Kenapa malah membocorkan nama asli?!_

Sementara hatinya menjerit, pilu.

"Armin ya? Hm." Jean lalu menoleh ke sekitar untuk memastikan keadaan, lalu berbisik pelan, "Sebenarnya kami tidak diperkenankan untuk bertindak seperti ini pada pelanggan tapi kalau kau meminta—apaboleh buat."

Armin hanya bergumam saja.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini kalau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti tuan putri."

Armin menyesap tehnya sebelum membalas,

"Karena aku datang kesini dengan paksaan."

"Huh?"

Wajah maskulin itu nampak berkerut, bingung. Armin jadi bertanya-tanya apa ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah dan menyinggung Jean.

"A-ada seseorang yang bilang cafe ini bagus jadi merekomendasikanku dengan semangat dan memaksaku untuk mencobanya," Armin mencoba untuk berbohong daripada nyawanya terancam.

"Begitu. Jadi—pendapatmu?"

Tegukan yang lainnya tercipta. Cangkir teh Armin telah kosong dibuatnya.

"Hm. panekuknya lezat."

Jean tertawa renyah disana.

"Maksud saya, pelayanannya, milady."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku begitu," Armin menghela napasnya, lelah. Oke, yang tadi itu Jean murni menggodanya, "Kurasa, b-baik?"

"Hanya baik? Kau tidak merasa puas?"

Armin menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"B-Bukan begitu. Cuman—_well_. Cafe seperti ini bukan tipeku."

"Aneh juga ya," Jean menggosok dagunya, heran, "Sepertinya kau perempuan pertama yang mengatakan kalau butler cafe itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau cafe ini tidak menyenangkan," Armin meralatnya kontan, "Cuman, bukan tipeku saja."

"Oke, oke. Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya,"

Armin berpaling menatap jendela. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa, jadi ia hanya bisa melempar pandangannya kemanapun asal bukan Jean. Eren dan Connie yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggu dari luar, kini melambai kearahnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Dua orang diluar itu—melambai padamu?" Jean yang kelihatannya menyadari situasi, langsung bertanya kontan, "Wow, kau terkenal ya?"

"T-Tidak. Mereka—temanku."

Hening di seberang.

"Kenapa mereka diluar seperti itu?"

"Karena yang merekomendasikan cafe ini padaku ... adalah mereka."

Makin hening di seberang.

Persetan dengan ketidaksinkronan jawaban Armin dengan pertanyaan Jean, yang jelas, ia baru saja menjatuhkan harga diri dua biji lelaki dengan kebohongannya.

"Err. Kau yakin? Bukannya apa, tapi kami jarang mendapat pelanggan laki-laki—"

Gasp. Armin baru saja menyadari fakta itu.

"—Kalau mereka pernah berkunjung kemari, harusnya aku mengingatnya."

"S-Sudahlah."

Merasa mati, Armin menangkis saja pertanyaan itu mentah-mentah. Ia sadar kalau saat ini Jean menatapnya dengan aneh. Canggung merebak—Armin lekas melampiaskannya pada teko yang kini ia tarik untuk menuangkan isinya ke cangkir yang kosong. Jean buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Tolong, biar aku saja—kalau sampai Irvin melihatku, ia bisa marah."

Teko itu diambil alih. Dan suara tumpahan air ke cangkir mengisi suasana.

"Silahkan—" ujar Jean setelahnya.

Armin dengan malu-malu mengambilnya dan menyesap tehnya. Aroma pekat yang menenangkan, merebak di penciumannya. Ia mendesah lega.

"Kau menikmati tehnya hm?"

Armin mengangguk polos menanggapi pertanyaan Jean.

"Um, ya. Pantas saja harganya s-sedikit—'lebih'. Rasanya enak sekali."

Jean memegangi kepalanya, menahan tawa dengan komentar Armin yang terasa jujur.

"_Well_—soal harga, semua sudah termasuk penyewaan butler dan service khususnya—"

"M-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud komplain kalau harganya mahal—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jean mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membuat gestur yang ingin berbisik, "Sejujurnya, aku pun berpikir sama denganmu. Kalau dijadikan tempat untuk berkunjung sesekali sih, mungkin tak masalah."

Cengiran lebar terpampang setelahnya. Tapi Armin yang super gelisah, berpikir bahwa mungkin ia telah salah membawa percakapan dan membicarakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan karena berkesan tak sopan.

"Maaf."

"Ahahah, milady orang yang menarik ya."

_**Krek**_. Ada suara patahan di dalam dada Armin saat itu.

"Pujian tadi seperti sarkasme saja."

"Eh? Aku serius," Jean mengerling dengan tangan yang bertopang dagu, "Yang tadi itu diluar skenario pekerjaanku."

Armin hanya bengong dengan mulut yang menganga membentuk huruf 'O'. Wajahnya makin terlihat tak nyaman. Sungguh—butler di depannya terlalu gombal, Armin jadi malas. Harusnya ia tadi meminta Irvin untuk menyediakan butler yang pendiam saja sekalian.

Panekuk di piring masih ada seperempat bagian yang tersisa. Armin tak terlihat menyentuh garpunya lagi.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti tuan putri—bagaimana caraku untuk memberikan service khusus kepadamu?" Jean menggosok belakang kepalanya, "Kau tahu, kalau seperti ini, aku tidak merasa sedang bekerja."

"Kau workaholic ya?"

"Hm—tidak juga," Jean menggosok dagunya, "Tapi hanya, merasa janggal saja ditempat kerja bisa bertindak bebas begini."

"Sudahlah. Kau diam sampai waktuku selesai pun aku tak keberatan."

Jean bergumam mendengar jawaban _final_ dari Armin. entah kenapa ia tidak ingin mengakhiri sesi kerjanya tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan si pelanggan. Kalau bisa dibilang, pelanggannya yang satu ini sedikit aneh—ia tidak terlihat menikmati, meskipun tuturnya sopan dan memuji makanan di cafe enak. Wajahnya selalu datar, dan sesekali terlihat risih tapi entah kenapa Jean menemukan bahwa sosok Armin yang seperti itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Ia jadi ingin mencoba macam-macam hal—

"Kurasa, membatu bukan keahlianku—" Jean mengambil garpu di piring Armin dan menusuk potongan kecil panekuk dengan benda platina itu, "Silahkan milady," ia mengangkat garpu itu ke depan wajah Armin dan sepertinya ingin menyuapi Armin.

"E-eh?"

Semburat timbul diantara pipi Armin yang kenyal. Jean kira ia berhasil menjatuhkan target—

"T-tunggu, aku—" rasanya Armin malu setengah mati. Ia lihat meja depan dan belakangnya mulai berbisik-bisik dengan 'betapa beruntungnya gadis itu disuapi butlernya'. Jean sendiri tak terlihat ingin mundur, malah makin gencar menyodori potongan panekuk itu ke mulutnya. Mau tak mau Armin hanya bisa membuka mulut pelan-pelan, membiarkan Jean menyuapinya di depan mata khalayak—

Di depan wajah senpai-senpainya yang saat ini ngakak girang dipinggir trotoar seperti monyet yang kebagian kacang.

Ah, Armin ingin menggelinding.

"—maaf, topingnya menetes," Jean buru-buru melap pinggir bibir Armin yang terkena lelehan cokelat dengan tangannya, lalu menjilati sisa cokelat di jemarinya itu dengan pose yang amat sensual.

Armin membatu di tempat.

_Anjrit_. Batinnya, kaget.

Buru-buru ia menghabiskan sisa panekuknya dan mengelap bibir dengan tisu. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat. Armin tidak betah—

"Lho, milady?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih sudah menemani—" kalimat itu terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Jean menekan pundaknya untuk kembali duduk.

"Masih ada sekitar sepuluh menit. Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar, hm? Sayang sekali kalau kau buru-buru pulang."

"Tapi aku—" Armin kaget saat Jean yang secara insting ke-butler-an menyisir anak-anak rambut Armin dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Sebuah perlakuan yang spesial, melebihi pelanggan yang biasanya. Lihat—ada _squealing_ iri yang keluar dari berbagai arah.

"Hari ini anda tampak cantik sekali," Armin sudah kenyang dibilang cantik. Plis, ini terlalu membuatnya depresi, "Mau saya tuangkan darjeelingnya lagi?"

"Err—tidak." ia menepis tangan-tangan nakal Jean yang bermain di kepalanya.

Sepertinya Armin salah bergabung ke klub berkebun.

"Jean, tolong duduk dan berhenti menyentuhku."

Si pemuda kaget diperintah seperti itu. normalnya para gadis pasti menginginkan sentuhan dan _fanservice_ yang menggila darinya tapi Armin? ia malah bersikap anti. Apa Jean salah taktik?

"Maaf sudah bersikap lancang," ia lalu membungkuk dalam dengan tangan kanan yang menelungkup di dada. Keliatannya sangat menyesal karena wajah risih Armin begitu kentara kala itu, "Maaf."

Armin mendesah pelan. Ia tahu situasi ini tidak menyenangkan karena Armin tahu Jean merasa bersalah luarbiasa. Maafnya sampai diulang duakali.

"Sudahlah."

Dan setelah itu—sepuluh menit terlewati tanpa adanya satupun percakapan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Armin keluar dari cafe dengan iringan Jean yang berjalan di belakangnya dalam jarak beberapa jengkal. Normalnya para butler akan memegangi tangan pelanggannya dan meng-_escort_ sang gadis sampai ke depan pintu keluar tapi entah kenapa, sejak kejadian tadi Jean jadi segan menyentuh Armin karena ia takut gadis—setidaknya Jean berpikir demikian—itu tidak menyukai tindakannya.

Maka Jadilah ia, berjalan seperti kacung yang mengawal bosnya dari belakang.

"Terimakasih sudah datang berkunjung, milady."

Irvin dan seseorang di depan pintu menyambutnya. Armin tersenyum saja, menanggapi. Dan secara terselubung, iris kebiruannya melirik sosok Jean yang saat itu tengah berdiri di samping Irvin, terdiam membalas tatapannya dengan senyum yang kelihatan—

Alami.

Bukan sebuah senyum _default_ yang ditujukan untuk pelanggan. Tapi berupa senyum kekerabatan yang diselimuti oleh permohonan maaf. Apa Jean benar-benar merasa tak enak? Armin jadi ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah karenanya.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Armin menguap saat bel di kamarnya berdenging, membangunkannya di pagi buta. Sambil mengucek mata ia beringsut gontai dari ranjangnya dan hendak bersiap diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Ia masih tak percaya, sudah melakukan hal _absurd_ dengan _crossdressing_ dan pergi ke butler cafe kemarin. Dan lebih tak percayanya lagi, bahwa diam-diam Eren dan Connie telah memotonya saat ia sedang menjalani pelantikan kampret tersebut. Sungguh, Armin nyaris ingin mencekik lehernya sendiri dengan tali saat ia lihat selembar polaroid nista yang menangkap momen suap-suapannya dengan Jean. Armin sampai bersujud di kaki Eren supaya tidak menyebarluaskan foto itu ke khalayak dan Eren hanya tersenyum disana.

"Tenang saja. Semua foto akan disegel ke dalam album dokumentasi pelantikan," dan senyum itu berubah jadi seringai nakal, tiba-tiba, "Tapi eh Armin, kau mendalami peran sekali lho. Aku sampai pangling melihatmu yang begitu natural seperti perempu—"

"HWAAA HWAAAA HWAAAAA!"

Dan selanjutnya, Armin konser, seriosa—sementara Eren ngakak bejat sambil mengepek-ngepekkan lembaran foto tersebut dengan hidungnya yang memanjang. Oh, entah sejak kapan ia jadi senang mengisengi juniornya. Padahal diam-diam Eren punya tujuan tersendiri dalam menciptakan pelantikan seperti itu dan Connie tahu motif terselubung dibaliknya.

Kalau saja Eren sedikit lebih pro saat mencuri salah satu dari sekumpulan foto yang niatnya akan dimasukkan ke album dokumentasi.

Mencuri selembar polaroid yang mencetak wajah _close up_ Armin—

Yang merona dan tampak imut—

HAH. Hidup ini rumit kalau dipikir-pikir.

Armin tidak tahu kalau kerumitan itu rupanya tidak hanya satu, dan justru membuat takdirnya mengusut seperti ikatan benang mati. Ia tidak tahu kalau harus menyebutnya dengan kebetulan, atau kesialan, yang jelas saat ia berlari dan berdesakkan dengan penumpang lain saat memasuki gerbong kereta—dari sekian ratus orang yang bisa ia tabrak, Armin malah nyungsep ke dada bidang orang yang paling ia harapkan untuk tidak bertemu lagi selamanya—

"Eh? Lho?"

Manik kebiruan itu membelalak dan refleks menjauh tapi desakan penuh dari kondisi penumpang di kereta pagi membuat Armin tak punya pilihan lain selain menahan diri untuk berdiri berdampingan dengannya.

"Kau—" orang yang baru saja ia tabrak tak membiarkan Armin lepas begitu saja, "Jangan bilang, Armin?"

Lembing tajam menancap di ulu hati si pirang. Telak.

"ha-ha-ha."

"Hei—jawab pertanyaanku."

"...Iya."

Sosok di depannya terdiam sebentar, mengamati seragam yang Armin kenakan saat itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau menggunakan seragam laki-la—"

"Karena aku memang laki-laki—Jean."

Gantian lembing tajam yang menancap di ulu hati lawan bicara Armin.

"S-SERIUS?"

Kereta menukik tajam membuat penumpang yang berdiri sontak terdorong miring dan hal itu membuat Armin lagi-lagi terpenyet oleh massa hingga akhirnya ia terjungkal manis ke dada Jean yang saat itu refleks merengkuhnya—

Ada iris yang kembali bertautan. Menatap satu sama lain dalam jeda yang tergolong panjang.

Kereta kembali di jalur yang lurus. Posisi penumpang kembali tegak, tapi Armin dan pemuda itu masih asyik berpelukan dengan wajah yang terbengong antara satu sama lain.

Degup.

Degup. Degup.

Pemuda yang berpakaian kasual merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih ramai dari kondisi normal. Sementara yang berseragam baru mengalami hal yang sama setelah mendengar degup jantung Jean saat itu.

Pelukan mereka dilepas untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang merebak.

"M-maaf." Jean menutup mulutnya dan berpaling ke arah lain saat itu. Armin terpana melihat wajah maskulin di depannya memerah serta merta.

"Jean—"

"Ah, m-maaf. Aku hanya berpikir—" ia masih menutupi mulutnya selama berbicara, "Kau, terlalu manis untuk seukuran laki-laki."

Kepiting rebus.

"H-h-hentikan Jean—"

Ludah diteguk dari keduabelah pihak.

"Maaf, Armin. M-maaf."

Jean kembali merasa gagal. Ia pasti terlihat sangat konyol sekali, saat ini. Kalau sampai ada teman satu kampusnya yang melihat, mungkin mereka akan berpikir kalau Jean sedang melakukan pendekatan terhadap Armin—

Yang seragam SMA-nya masih terlihat licin—

Ah.

_**Pedo horse.**_

Jean merasa _gay_ sekaligus pedo. Betapa indahnya kombinasi itu.

TAPI HORRYSHIET! demi apapun Jean tidak berbohong kalau Armin memang manis—tekankan dengan kata 'sangat' yang dicapslock plus dibold. Lihat saja efeknya—Jean jadi tak bisa menghentikan matanya yang jelalatan, sibuk mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menatap Armin.

Dasar _trap_ penggoda iman! Bertahanlah _kokoro_ Jean yang lemah. Bertahanlaaaah!

...JK.

"_Ano_, Jean. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kujelaskan—" Armin meremas ujung seragamnya dan berbicara dengan ragu, "Aku harap, kau tidak menganggapku aneh."

"Kenapa m-memangnya?"

Armin menatapnya dengan wajah yang sungguh—mengintimidasi. Jean terpukul keras, terinjak, terseret hingga hatinya merasa compang camping saat itu.

_ANJRIT! BERHENTILAH MEMASANG WAJAH SEDUKTIF AAAAAAAHN_

Ia menampar dirinya sendiri di alam imajiner.

"Sebenarnya, semua yang kukatakan kemarin itu bohong. Soal rekomendasi dari teman, dan sebagainya—" Armin menunduk, terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran, "W-waktu itu, aku sedang menjalankan pelantikan. Kakak kelasku menyuruhku untuk _crossdressing_ dan masuk ke butler cafe—jadi, aku harap kau mengerti."

AH. Semua jelas sudah di mata Jean.

"B-Begitu." Jean menggaruk tengkuknya, "Pantas saja rayuanku tidak kena. Ternyata kau laki-laki. Hahaha." ia hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Um."

Armin mengangguk polos setelahnya. Disusul oleh laju kereta yang melambat, hingga tiba di pemberhentian yang Armin tuju.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih sudah mau mengerti. Aku permis—"

Tangan itu ditahan oleh genggaman telapak tangan yang lebar dan kasar. Armin menoleh mendapati wajah Jean yang kaget karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergerak refleks.

"Ada apa ya—"

"_Ano_, namamu sungguhan Armin?"

Pemuda beriris biru itu mengerjap.

"Eh? Ya—begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Sekolahmu dimana?"

"Eh?" Armin terpaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Sekolahku? Di Shiganshina High School."

Jean bergumam pendek. Lalu menarik napas panjang,

"_Ano_, memangnya kenap—" pertanyaan Armin terpotong oleh sebuah gelengan dari kepala abu-kecokelatan di depannya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah keluar sebelum pintu kereta menutup."

Dibilang begitu Armin sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang mulai surut perlahan dengan jumlah penumpang yang turun keluar.

"AH. Kau benar." Ia lalu berbalik dan hanya melambai singkat pada Jean sebelum akhirnya pirang yang mencolok itu menghilang ditelan lautan manusia.

Kereta kembali berjalan. Jean bersandar pada badan pintu sambil mengurut dada.

"Hah."

Selamat datang, Jean. Gumamnya lirih. Selamat datang di dunia 'pelangi' yang penuh dengan warna. _Well_—Jean tidak tahu siapa bajingan yang menciptakan inovasi pelantikan crossdress sambil mampir ke butler cafe, tapi yang jelas ia akan mengutuk orang itu karena telah membuatnya—

Keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : Wuuuuuuu Jean belok, Jean belok. WGWG! Kalo Eren sih udah belok dari awal... JK. Jadi yaa, ini semacam JeanArmin dengan MINI slight EreMin. Lmaoooo. Punya dua fanfic oneshot yang belum kelar dan lagi ngestuck, akhirnya buat oneshot ini setelah baca salah satu kompilasi komik di reON yang judulnya '**Platina Parlour**'

Ga asing? Yup, komiknya emang _based on_ butler Cafe yang kemaren sempet ada di AFAID =)) _well_, ada beberapa sistem dari butler cafe itu yang ga saya pakai karena saya udah terlanjur kepayahan dengan plotnya. Orz

Yasudah, saya nulisnya cuman buat pelampiasan sih. Sukur-sukur bisa dinikmati XD

**Danke!**


End file.
